Sorting of target cells is essential in current medical applications such as germ detection, development of new drugs, doping tests and cell replacement therapy. Generally, in order to separate a cell, an apparatus for sorting a target cell using a fluorescent material, such as a fluorescence-activated cell sorter (FACS), has been used. A conventional apparatus for separating a cell such as this essentially needs a pretreatment for labeling only a target cell to screen.
However, an apparatus for separating a cell using dielectrophoresis is operated based on a difference in cell's own characteristics such as conductivity and permittivity without the pretreatment. For this reason, research on separating a fine particle or a cell using dielectrophoresis has been actively conducted by many research groups.